Taskforce 13
by NoSorrow13
Summary: When someone on the S.S. Tipton snaps and takes Bailey as a hostage, only the Taskforce 13 can save her, with help from someone on the ship. Rated M for violence, language, and highly suggestive themes. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1 Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

_June 1__st__, 2010- Dear Diary,_

_ I hope that the rest of the school year goes well. It's almost over, and I can't wait for summer. I don't know what tomorrow will hold for me, but hopefully it's surprising. This week has been pretty boring. Anyway, it's late, so I'm going to bed now._

_Love, Bailey_

A man dressed in all black with a ski mask shut the teenage student's diary. Life as a student at sea can get pretty boring, but he knew he was about to shake things up.

"Be careful what you wish for…" he said quietly. The man looked over to the corner of the room and grinned evilly at the girl tied up in the corner. He dragged her to her feet and pulled her out of her room, down the hall, and into an elevator. He pressed the down button, the doors slid shut, and he and his new captive went below decks…

* * *

_June 2__nd__, 2010- 0700 Hours_

_EMERGENCY SITUATION_

_ARMED MAN ON TIPTON CRUISE SHIP TAKES HOSTAGE_

_ALL UNITS PROCEED WITH CAUTION_

_SUSPECT HAS ALREADY KILLED 3 CREW MEMBERS_

_NON-LETHALLY TAKE DOWN SUSPECT UPON SIGHT, WATCH FIRE AROUND CIVILIANS AND HOSTAGES_

"Klein!" the sergeant screamed over the wind and helicopter rotors.

"Yes sir?" The Junior Staff Sergeant yelled back. Dan Klein was in a special response unit under the U.S. Navy SEALS called Task Force 13 (abbreviated TF13). They specialize in situations that involve youth, and it was learned about five minutes ago that the gunman had children working with him. Dan was all geared up. He was the best of the best. He was a sophomore in high school, about 5'8", a good shot, pretty strong, and excellent at hand to hand combat. He was ready to fight. He opened a duffel bag and then slid on a bullet-proof vest that said his callsign, VENOM, instead of his name. He put on a black helmet with a tinted visor, and grabbed his gun out of another pocket. He held the weapon in his hands. It was a silenced M16A4 with a red dot sight. He packed on the rest of his equipment, got his M9 pistol from another pocket, holstered it, and got a parachute on. Then he jumped.

He opened the chute a few seconds later and landed on the Skydeck of the S.S. Tipton right after he detached the parachute over the water. The rest of his Fireteam landed on the deck right after him, and they got ready to get down to business.

"Remember your briefing. Watch your fire," Dan whispered,"Use stealth, suppressed weapons only for now. You all have maps on your PDAs. Use them. Follow my orders, and we'll get through this in one piece and save some lives. Got it?"

"Hooah." The team said quietly in unison.

"Now let's rock this boat," Dan whispered.

**A/N: R&R, chapter 2 coming soon. More action and you might find out who's behind this. And who gets in the way. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gone In An Instant

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

"VENOM to Bravo squad, regroup on smoke," Dan said over the com channel as he pulled the pin on a smoke grenade. The smoke rushed out from the canister as Dan laid it upright on the floor of the Skydeck. His partner, VIPER, was standing behind him.

VIPER was pretty much the exact opposite of VENOM .She was about 5'6", light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. She was a good fighter, and an amazing shot. She was primarily a sniper. She stood behind VENOM no matter what happened, or what he managed to do to screw things up. They were a great team, and they knew it.

"Alpha, we're going to go sweep the main floors. Bravo team, advanced recon. Now," Dan stated to the operatives with him.

"Hooah," the squad said in unison. Alpha team went down a hallway, and Dan tossed the smoke grenade into the ocean. VIPER stopped him before he grabbed his PDA.

"Dan, this place is too quiet. It's getting to me," VIPER said.

The two operatives looked to the balcony over the Skydeck as they heard a noise.

"Okay, I'm going now," a heavy set, bushy haired teenager said into a walkie-talkie. Dan motioned to Viper to take point and get aimed on the new point of interest. She got on the scope or her SR-25 and took aim. Dan snuck up the steps behind the student and put him into a headlock. He dragged the mysterious teen down the steps and threw him to the ground.

"Who are you, and who are you working with?" Dan raged.

"VENOM, he's got a pistol, left hip," VIPER stated. Dan ripped a pistol out of the suspect's holster.

"My name's Woody! I'm with my class psychiatrist, Mr. Blanket! Please don't shoot me!" the suspect spat out quickly. Dan stood him up and instructed VIPER to get him into his cabin and get more info out of him.

* * *

Cody Martin heard the news that his ex-girlfriend, Bailey Pickett, was kidnapped by the unstable sea school psychiatrist/ counselor. Cody is a student on the ship, and knows the ship's layout like the back of his hand. He got dressed in black sweats and a black beanie hat.

"Cody, don't do this. It's out of your hands. You'll just get yourself killed," Cody's twin brother Zach reasoned.

"I have to. It's Bailey. I can't let anything happen to her," Cody retorted. Zach just shook his head, and Cody left the room. He ran full speed down the hall, dressed in all black. All he had to defend himself with was a cheap pocket knife that his dad had given to him for his birthday last year.

Meanwhile, Dan and VIPER rounded the corner into the hallway. Instinctively, Dan Pulled out his M9 and ran after Cody. He caught up with him and pinned him to a wall, VIPER caught up with Dan, and Cody showed a student ID. Dan realized who he was; he was famous online for his young scientist's work. He knew exactly what Cody was doing, why, and what he was thinking.

"You're coming with us. We need a resident to 'show us around' and you're the right person for the job. Let's go. I'll fill you in on everything going on on the way to meet with Alpha team," Dan stated quickly. He pulled an extra vest from a utility bag and handed it to Cody. "Put this on," he said. Cody slipped on the vest.

"VENOM! Contact! On your 6!" VIPER screamed. Dan spun around and aimed his M9 at the young lady in the doorway.

"Special Forces! Drop the weapon!" Dan ordered. The teenage girl dropped her pistol, and fell to her knees.

"Don't shoot…" she said weakly. Dan and VIPER slowly approached her, but Cody stayed back. Dan looked her over quickly. He noticed the rope burn marks on her wrists, the bruising on her neck, and the dried blood at the corner of her mouth. Dan recognized her face from the briefing. It was Bailey. Cody didn't realize yet.

At that exact moment, Dan heard a crack, and then a cry of pain. He turned around, and VIPER was lying on the floor, with a bullet in her upper arm. Dan ran to her, and a man grabbed Bailey without Dan even having time to react. Cody was dazed, as the gunman was right behind him, and he didn't even realize until VIPER was on the floor of the hallway. And even then, the gunman was gone.

"Medic!" Dan screamed over the radio. He un-braced his M16A4, laying the gun beside him, and tended to VIPER's bullet wound.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this, you bastard!" Bailey screamed hatefully at Mr. Blanket.

"Watch your language in my presence, Miss Pickett!" Mr. Blanket raged as he slapped Bailey across the face. Bailey began to tear up and lay down on the ground, with her hands now tied behind her back and her ankles bound. Her sobs were not unheard, however.

* * *

"Alpha, this is Bravo. Recon has revealed muffled sobs in a hallway below decks. Hostage may be in the boiler rooms or the ship," COBRA (leader of Bravo team) said over the radio.

"Solid copy, Bravo. We'll update that to Intel and we'll check it out as soon as we have the Clearance from Command," VENOM replied.

"Roger that. Bravo out," COBRA responded.

Dan laid back on the bed he was in. He was in the bed opposite of VIPER's in the ship's infirmary. He had to stay with her in here tonight. He closed his eyes and started dreaming again. He dreamt of his vacation years ago to a little town in Kansas called Kettlecorn to visit family. He thought of the beautiful girl that he became very close with while he was there. He thought of when he was leaving that town.

_ "Don't leave me," she said with tears in her eyes._

_ "I Have to. I'm sorry," he replied sadly._

_ "Can we at least date long distance?" she said with a little hope in her voice._

_ "I'm sorry, but that never works for me," he said shamefully._

_ "Oh. Then I guess this is good-bye. I'll miss you." She said with her head hung low._

_ "I guess so," Dan said with a sigh as he hugged her tightly,"Good-bye, Bailey."_

**A/N: R&R, chapter 3 coming soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Breach and Clear

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

"Alpha team to Bravo team! We have obtained clearance to make a move on our main suspect and the hostage. I want you guys covering both exits from that corridor, now!" Dan screamed over the radio as he, VIPER, and Cody ran full blast down the hallway to a boiler room on the ship.

"Bravo to Alpha, we are in position. How are you getting in?" COBRA said in response as he aimed down the AGOG scope on his M4A1 assault rifle. He motioned for CONDA to take aim on the other possible exit from the corridor. "Alpha has it easy. They only have one exit from the room to cover," he thought to himself silently.

"A breaching charge would have worked, but this a steel door a few inches thick," Dan responded.

"I can hack the keypad," Cody spat out excitedly.

"No need," Dan replied. I have an easier way. Dan shot a burst from his M16 into the keypad."Because that takes less time. VIPER, Cody, weapons ready. Now this will work, it's not even hinged securely anymore."

"What are you talking about?" VIPER questioned.

Cody beat Dan to an answer. "This door's hinges, latches, locks, and even the handle are aided by that keypad. Well, they were…"

Dan grinned slyly as he pulled a square white breaching charge from his utility bag and stuck it to the door. He swung Cody against the wall beside him, as he and VIPER were already standing flat to the wall around the door. "Stay here," Dan said to Cody. Cody nodded and Dan activated the charge by pressing a button under the handle.

Three seconds later, the charge went off and the next few seconds seemed to happen in slow-motion.

Mr. Blanket was reading a magazine in a boiler room below decks. He heard a clicking noise come from the door. He pulled out a 12-gauge shotgun and stood up. That's when the door flew off its hinges…

VIPER took aim a split second faster than Dan. That was a huge mistake. Mr. Blanket spun towards her and fired. The bullets slammed in to VIPER's vest, and she flew backwards and slammed her head against a wall, knocking her unconscious. Dan had had enough. He ran towards Mr. Blanket and slammed the butt end of his M16 into the side of his head. Mr. Blanket shook it off, though visibly in pain, and pinned Dan to the ground. He pulled out a knife, and stabbed Dan right above his knee, hitting a major artery.

Mr. Blanket left the knife there, stood up, grabbed Bailey, and ran to an open vent. He crawled in, dragging Bailey behind him by her hair. Bailey had learned not to even express that she was in pain, because Mr. Blanket would just hurt her more when she did. She didn't even fight back anymore. She had given up. They finally reached Bailey's Cabin after about fifteen minutes of aimlessly crawling. They got out of the vent, and Mr. Blanket brought bailey over to her bed and through her down on it. He grabbed duct tape from in her desk, and taped bailey's mouth shut.

She was horrified. She was shaking uncontrollably. Bailey was afraid of what was going to happen. She was tied up, her mouth taped shut, lying on her own bed. She refused to cry, even though she could barely hold it back. She realized that this creep was in her room before. How else would he have been able to find the duct tape in so fast? But, what really freaked her out was when he set up a camcorder aimed at her.

Meanwhile, Dan was again in the ship's infirmary, but this time, it was for him. His leg was fine, it just hurt like hell. The stab wound was bandaged up. He would be ready to fight the next morning, as determined by a field medic that was sent in by boat a few minutes ago. VIPER was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Dan had never seen her even get remotely upset before.

Dan broke the silence, "What's wrong?" he said quietly. VIPER had been looking down at him for a solid 10 minutes, but not saying anything until now. Now she just lost it.

"You did it for me. I got out with an icepack on my head and you were stabbed. I know I was shot yesterday, but you helped me then. I see you laying in this bed, obviously in pain. There's nothing I can do for you, and I just can't take it. This is all my fault…" For the first time in her career, VIPER was actually crying.

Dan sat up and put an arm around VIPER. "It's not. If I didn't go after him, he would have finished you off, and then came back for me. Stop blaming yourself, blame him."

The next morning, Dan and VIPER met up with Cody at his cabin. "At 0500 this morning, we got permission from command to use lethal force on Blanket and his team. At 0200 last night, reports came through that there was a crying girl, an armed teenage boy, and a middle-aged man that carried a 12-gauge leaving Bailey's cabin. A tripod was found aimed at the bed with no camera and the bed was stripped," Dan informed.

"That disgusting perv, I wanna shoot him right now," VIPER said tensely. Cody shifted uneasily in a computer chair.

Bravo team walked in and tossed a master key card onto the desk in the corner. "They're in Classroom 6," COBRA stated.

"We strike tonight. Bravo, get eyes on the place. I want to know as soon as anyone enters or leaves. We strike tonight," Dan said with anger in his voice.

"Yes sir," COBRA and CONDA said in unison as they headed out the door.

Dan turned to Cody and VIPER and said, "Get geared up. Check your weapons. This is gonna get ugly."

**A/N: R&R, chapter 4 coming soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Two Hours

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

Zach Martin sat in Classroom 6 of the S.S. Tipton with his head in his hands. His friend Bailey was tied up in a corner, and he may have to kill his brother, because he agreed to help Mr. Blanket with a "secret project" weeks ago after he helped him with a mental issue. He wanted to find a way to end it without anyone getting hurt, but there was no way to. There was no way for him to stop what was going to happen, but he would be shot if he tried anything. He had witnessed Cody being shot at, and Bailey being tortured, humiliated, and abused. And to make it all worse, he helped tie her up, he helped set up the camera, he destroyed the "evidence" of the events in Bailey's cabin, and he was going to be forced to kill her soon.

Dan, VIPER, and Cody were in full gear, fully armed, and about ready to strike. Bravo team was waiting for orders on the upper decks. "There's one point of entry. A glass door. They pulled the blinds on the windows and covered the back of the door with cardboard. They probably have aim on that door and the hostage. I want a breaching charge on the door and a flashbang through a window. VIPER breaks, Cody flashes, and I breach. Then we go in. Clear?" Dan explained.

"Ya. I do, Cody?" VIPER looked over at Cody, who hadn't said anything since what happened the night of the boiler room incident. He nodded and looked away.

"I won't do it," Zach said.

"You will or you die," Mr. Blanket retorted.

"Then kill me. I refuse to shoot my bro-" Zach's voice left off with the sound of a loud crack. Bailey began crying uncontrollably.

"Quiet, bitch. I hate hearing you," Mr. Blanket sneered. He turned to Marcus, another student that he had tricked into helping him, who was standing at the wall. "Throw the body overboard. Let the bitch say her good-byes first," Mr. Blanket said coldly.

Bailey looked over at Zach's body. Her wrists and ankles were tied together, so she could barely move from where she was lying on the floor. "I'm sorry," she whimpered through tears. She blamed herself, even though she didn't do anything.

"VENOM, VIPER. It's COBRA. Shot heard from C6, some kid just threw a body overboard. Body looked like Cody…"

"Zach!" Cody yelled as he lost control. Tears were streaming down his face. This creep had taken most of the people he cared about. Blanket had raped his ex, killed his brother, and threatened his friends. He decided that it was time for him to die.

"COBRA, get your team ready. This ends now," Dan said. VIPER was trying to calm Cody down, and Dan pulled out his phone. "Mr. Blanket? This is the CO of Taskforce 13. They call me VENOM. You have two hours from the time that I hang up to surrender your hostage."

"And what if I don't comply, Mr. VENOM?" Mr. Blanket chuckled, "I'm not afraid of a couple kids with guns."

"You should be," Dan had had it with this guy, "Two hours, starting now." Dan hung up and threw the phone down.

"What happens if he doesn't give her back?" Cody said weakly.

"We kill him," Dan and VIPER said in unison.

"And if he does?" Cody questioned. VIPER took her arm away from Cody's back.

"We kill him anyway," VIPER said with a voice half full of reason, and half full of hatred for that man.


	5. Chapter 5 Three Shots

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

Two hours had passed, and as in a later call, an agreement was made that Bailey would be handed over on the Skydeck. The team stood, waiting. They had all switched weapons earlier. Dan had a P90 Sub-machine gun with a Holographic sight, VIPER had an FAL semi-auto assault rifle with a thermal sight, COBRA had an L96A1 sniper rifle silenced, CONDA had an M14 EBR sniper rifle silenced, and Cody had Dan's M16A4 from earlier. BRAVO team (COBRA and CONDA) were on the balcony, and Alpha team (Dan, VIPER, and Cody) were in the middle of the Skydeck.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, or a safety click off. That was the sound that the squad surely didn't want to hear. Then, Mr. Blanket walked out, who was followed by Bailey with a blindfold on, who was being pushed forward by Marcus.

* * *

"Mr. Blanket, why did you do that to Baliey? Zach told me everything yesterday morning," Marcus said, speaking lowly enough not to be heard by anyone else but Mr. Blanket.

"Hey, it's not considered to be abuse or anything if she likes it. Don't you like it, Bailey?" Mr. Blanket sneered. He stopped, turned around, and put his hand on the side of Bailey's face. She said nothing, not wanting to give him a reaction, which was all that he wanted. "She liked it, because she's just another little whore. Just one of many fish in the sea, and that's where she's gonna be in a few minutes. I have tricks up my sleeve."

Bailey spat in his face, fed up with the whole situation. Mr. Blanket slapped her hard enough that it was audible to Bravo team and alpha team. (Blanket didn't even have a clue that Bravo was there, and they were right above him.) Bailey fell backwards onto the floor.

"Marcus, take care of her!" Blanket raged. Marcus helped her up as Blanket was walking away.

"I'm sorry, I'm only helping him because he threatened to kill me if I didn't," Marcus explained consolingly. He handed Bailey an SD Card. "From your room," he explained, "Give it to them when they get you back." Bailey nodded at his last comment.

* * *

"Hold it, Blanket!" Dan yelled, "Bring her to us!"

"Get her body out of the ocean later if you're still breathing," Blanket sneered evilly, "Marcus! Get to cover!" Marcus dragged Bailey to behind the smoothie counter.

"Stay here until they get you. Bye, Bailey." Marcus said sympathetically. He knew that he wasn't making it out alive.

"Don't go, stay," Bailey said with tears in her eyes. She removed the blindfold, because now she could without being shot. Marcus realized that she was crying.

"If I do, we both die. I'm sorry Bailey. Have a great life, and remember me," Marcus choked up on his last two words. Bailey nodded, unable to speak anymore. Marcus walked out into the middle of the deck with Blanket. TF13 had their weapons aimed and ready, safeties off.

Mr. Blanket shot at Dan, and then VIPER, with a 9mm pistol. It didn't affect them at all, because they had vests on. They fired back as he dived for cover, landing behind the towel stand. They missed. Marcus took off running towards Cody with a 12-gauge.

Dan didn't have time to aim. "COBRA! SHOOT!" He screamed, and COBRA responded with a bullet to the back of Marcus's head. Dan and VIPER looked for Blanket behind the stand, but he was gone. "VIPER, fall in! Cody, go with Bravo!" Dan yelled. The two followed his commands and Dan and VIPER took off running towards where Blanket probably headed.

Dan and VIPER pounded down the hallway, not saying a word. They arrived at Blanket's cabin, and Dan quickly put a charge on the door and activated it. The charge went off and broke the wooden door into hundreds of pieces, which blasted into the front of the room. Blanket wasn't there. The room was empty. "C6. Go!" Dan spat out quickly.

* * *

Alpha team reached Classroom 6, and the door was open, they looked in, and saw nothing. Then, the team saw Blanket running down the walkway towards the Skydeck. They ran towards him, not being able to catch up. Then, they got to the Skydeck. They were just in time to see it. Blanket pulled the trigger, they heard a loud crack, and saw CONDA falling over the railing. VIPER slipped her vest off to get her phone to call HQ. That was a huge mistake. Blanket realized that she was unprotected, and spun towards her. He shot, but didn't hit her. He hit Dan.

Dan went flying back and slammed down onto the floor. VIPER quickly slid her vest back on without getting the phone out. She ran to Dan and helped him up. Dan could barely breathe for a few seconds. His weapon was on the ground. So was VIPER's. Blanket heard a noise from behind him, and turned around. Dan grabbed his P90 and quickly delivered 5 rapid shots to Blanket's back. Blanket fell to the ground. He didn't have much longer to live. He crawled towards the smoothie counter, with the entire squad watching him. No one wanted to take the last shot yet, they wanted to wait and see if he had something else set up in case that this happened.

Blanket hit a button on a pager, calling a couple more students. The squad didn't even notice. No one on the Skydeck did. Bailey grabbed a pistol that had fallen out of CONDA's holster after he was shot in the face. Bailey loaded the pistol, and fired three shots, two to Blanket's face, and one below the belt. "Let's see you do that to me now," she said coldly.

She heard two students that she didn't really know talking as they came down a hall. She slid back behind the counter before they saw her. The students got behind cover, one behind the towel stand, and one behind the hot tub.

"Special Forces! Show yourselves!" Dan yelled. COBRA had backed down after CONDA was shot; he was trying to find a way to Bailey now.

Instead of stepping into the open, the two unknown students fired at Alpha team. Dan and Viper ducked behind an overturned steel table.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" VIPER panicked.

"Tac plan 8!" Dan yelled over the gun fire.

"What it that doesn't work?" Viper shot back. They had to get to Bailey before the gunmen found her.

Dan paused for about 5 seconds, and then replied somberly. "Then God help us."


	6. Chapter 6 Playing Matchmaker

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

"Go!" Dan yelled to VIPER. She stumbled off of her feet and sprinted towards the entrance to the hallway. The student behind the towel rack shot at her and missed. Dan returned fire to the student behind the hot tub. COBRA and Cody ran down the steps onto the Skydeck. COBRA ran to meet Dan, and Cody followed him. VIPER came down another hallway leading to right beside the smoothie bar. That drew a student's attention. The student tossed a stun grenade at VIPER, giving her no time at all to react before she could barely move. The student made a beeline for Bailey, who had no shots left in the pistol.

Bailey struggled against the student's grip around her stomach, but to no avail. Her mouth was already covered by a rag, and it wasn't long before she was unconscious.

"Chloroform!" Dan yelled. He had seen the whole thing. VIPER was just now getting her senses back as the student carried bailey past her. She turned to run after them, but was stopped as the other student shoved her sideways as he ran by.

"VIPER, let's go!" Dan yelled to her. She regained her balance, got up, and took off after the unknown students. Dan and Cody ran after her, and COBRA returned to the balcony. Dan and Cody caught up with VIPER as she was looking for the students.

* * *

The students ran into Classroom 6 and locked the door. One of them grabbed rope and connected it to the ceiling. The other carried Bailey over to under the rope. They tied the rope around her wrists and then she started to wake back up.

One of the students wrote a short note.

_Viper,_

_ Let this be a warning. ;)_

_Venom,_

_ You can't stop us._

_Cobra,_

_ How's Conda?_

_Cody,_

_ She never loved you. Stop trying. _

The other student taped the note to a desk next to where Bailey was hanging. Bailey tried to scream, but they quickly taped her mouth shut. One of the students stripped Bailey down to only her underwear, and the other produced a knife. Bailey started shaking her head quickly, trying to stop them from harming her further. The student just smiled as he plunged the knife into Bailey's stomach. She groaned in pain as she started crying harder than she ever had. Blood was trickling quickly in a small stream down her stomach. The students looked at each other, smiled, and walked out the door.

* * *

Alpha team rounded the corner as the students walked out the door. Dan pulled up his gun, and unloaded on the students. One of them died right then, and the other fell to the ground, not quite dead yet. Cody ran over to him as Dan put a fresh clip in his gun. Cody stood over the student that was still alive. He looked down at him with pure hatred and anger in his eyes and said, "You people killed my brother. You victimized the girl that I love. You pay. Now." Cody fired a burst of three shots into the student's face.

Dan heard someone inside Classroom 6. "Cody, meet up with COBRA," He said. Cody nodded and ran to the Skydeck. Dan and VIPER slowly walked in, and turned the lights back on. What they saw simply horrified them. Dan pulled activated his earpiece, "COBRA, its VENOM. Keep Cody up there with you. We found Bailey…"

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah. Don't let him down here." Dan cut the rope, and VIPER caught Bailey and lowered her onto her back on the floor. Dan removed the tape from Bailey's mouth and she spit blood onto the floor. "You'll be okay, just relax," Dan said consolingly. Bailey nodded, and then VIPER got working on stopping the bleeding and removing the knife. "VENOM to whoever can hear me, we recovered the hostage. She's currently in critical condition, major blood loss. I need a medic to Classroom 6."

* * *

A few hours later, Dan was standing at the edge of the Skydeck, leaning against the railing, and looking out over the ocean.

Cody walked over and stood next to him. "Hey, I heard what happened to Bailey. Thanks for saving her. Oh, and she told me about that time you were in Kettlecorn…"

"Yep. No problem. Thanks for helping us out," Dan replied.

"You're welcome. She likes you. She didn't realize that it was you until in the classroom today. She wanted me to tell you that she wants to talk with you"

"Cody, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be alive. I know what you two had. I know how it ended. I think you should go ask her back out."

"Don't you like her?"

"A little, I guess. But I like someone else a lot more."

"Oh, thanks. I'll talk to Bailey later. Thanks for the advice"

"No problem," Dan looked over his shoulder to see VIPER in a grey Navy tee-shirt and black shorts. He shook his head, knowing that even if she did like him back at all, they couldn't be together. It would interfere with work. Dan always put the mission before himself. He hated how he had to. Bailey walked over to stand beside Dan.

"Thanks for everything. I was wondering… now that Mosby gave you guys cabins on the ship for the rest of this cruise…" Bailey got cut off.

"Bailey, I'm sorry, but no. I can't date or anything, because of work. Cody played a big part in saving you. Actually, he played a huge part. Do you still like him?" Dan said quickly.

"Ya, but he doesn't like me anymore. He used to love me, and I still love him, but he doesn't even like me."

"He does, I promise you. He's in his cabin. Go get him back."

"Okay. Thanks again. For everything," Bailey said with a smile on her face. Dan nodded as Bailey turned and walked away.

"Playing matchmaker, are we?" VIPER giggled as she walked over to him with two smoothies. "Pina Colada for you, and Strawberry for me," she said as she handed Dan his smoothie.

"Thanks," Dan chuckled.

"Welcome, and I just wanted to say thanks. You did so much for me these past few days."

"It's not a problem," Dan said. VIPER set her smoothie on a table beside them and stretched her arms out with a smile on her face. Dan shook his head and smiled as he stepped towards her and hugged her. After about fifteen seconds, he let go. She stepped back and smiled at him. Then she picked up her smoothie and walked towards her cabin. She looked back at him, smiled over her shoulder, and kept walking.

Dan sipped his smoothie and looked over the ocean. "She can go days screaming her head off and shooting people, but at the end of a mission, be a total girl and do thing like that," he thought. He smiled to himself. "And I still go crazy over her smile."


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" or the creative property associated with it. All that is mine is the characters that aren't from the show, and the plot. This story contains violence and some language. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it, and there may be a series to follow if I get good reviews for the entire story.**

A week after the events on the S.S. Tipton, Dan and VIPER were back home in D.C. (Actually, they had been working paperwork for quite a while. No one had left the TF13 offices since they got back.) COBRA had taken a week's leave, so Dan and VIPER were the only ones working.

VIPER finished what she had to finish (including typing out a report for and sending the SD card they recovered off of the Skydeck,) and stepped out of her office. She peeked her head into Dan's office. "Are you almost done? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," she said.

"Yea, I was just on Twitter," Dan replied. He turned off his desktop and grabbed his laptop bag. "Starbucks sound good?"

"Yea, it really does."

"Good," Dan said as he stepped out of the office with VIPER following him.

They walked to the corner and went in to Starbucks, coming out 15 minutes later.

* * *

They walked another two blocks to an upscale apartment building. They lived in rooms across the hall from each other, so Dan walking with VIPER to her apartment was literally a step out of the way for him. They stood in silence outside of VIPER's door for a few seconds. "Goodnight," Dan said, walking towards his door.

"Night," VIPER replied as she stepped inside and slowly shut the door. Dan shut the door behind him and walked across the living area, dropping his laptop bag on the couch.

He shook his head, saying, "If I only knew her name…"

**A/N: That's it for "Taskforce 13". A new story involving TF13 and a different show is currently in the works, and I will post a preview tomorrow. Also, many readers were taken by surprise with the implied subject matter in chapter 3. Most of those readers figured that it must be there for a reason. They were right. Although this story was fun to write (and apparently fun to read), it was written on an Anti-Rape/Domestic Abuse/Child Pornography Platform. These are serious problems in our world today, and I believe that they should be stopped. The endings of the real-life stories involving this subject matter aren't always this good. Thank you for reading, and please take this message to heart.**


End file.
